


Sharing Good News

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bag End, Friendship, Gen, The Shire, Third Age, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo receives an unusual late-night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Good News

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 1st Place – Genres: Humor: Drabbles

“You know I’m always happy to see you.” Bilbo quickly closed the door to the night. “But that was foolhardy – what if anyone has noticed you? And you know Frodo always visits this time of the year!”

The reproach had no effect on the dripping Ranger, his air of giddy excitement undiminished.

“Yes, yes. But he isn’t here yet, you say. And nobody is out in this weather anyway.” Fairly glowing from within, Aragorn grinned at his friend, eyes sparkling. “I just had to come and tell you...”

Bilbo looked up expectantly.

The grin grew even wider. “She loves me!”

**Author's Note:**

> _31.08.06 Second B-drabble for Gandalf’s Apprentice about Aragorn in a state of emotion._


End file.
